


Weaver

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Drabble, Gen, Shippy Gen, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Peter peddled in stories. She could see that now. Sometimes.No one ever watches his hands.Sometimes she catches the thread glinting in the light, his fingers weaving the thin, spidery things into something thicker, pulling them into something of his own making.





	Weaver

Peter peddled in stories. She could see that now. Sometimes.

No one ever watches his hands.

Sometimes she catches the thread glinting in the light, his fingers weaving the thin, spidery things into something thicker, pulling them into something of his own making.

When he's sat atop a barstool, entertaining a small crowd, she can see the spools dripping from his fingertips when she tries not to look so hard.

Gamora takes another sip of her drink, looking down at her own fingers and wiggling them slightly.

She sighs. When she looks back up at Peter, he's paused, right in the middle of his story, building suspense.

But he's looking right at her, his eyes bright and alive and smiling.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see a flickering sliver at his side, a glimmer at the edge of her vision, catching on the light.

She smiles back.


End file.
